


The soft touch of leather

by elveriamoir



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Modern Era, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Nori are in an established relationship and Bilbo finally admits to a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The soft touch of leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFiction_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Queen/gifts).



The sun streamed in through the open balcony door of their loft and forced Bilbo into a reluctant awareness. Grumbling softly he groped for his phone and cursed softly when he realised it was barely seven in the morning. He rolled onto his back, shielding his eyes from the light and found himself smiling widely as his fiancé wandered back into the bedroom carefully balancing a loaded breakfast tray. 

Bilbo allowed his eyes to rove over Nori's toned chest and down to where the v of his hips disappeared into a pair of low slung black yoga pants. Sliding up the bed so he was sitting Bilbo found his gaze caught by the burnished glow of Nori's waist length russet hair and the leather thong that held it back in an arm thick braid. Swallowing at the sight of leather he helped to balance their breakfast tray and leant in to steal a chaste kiss.

Nori found himself smiling softly as he pulled back from the kiss. He could tell from the look in Bilbo's sea green eyes that the smaller male had something on his mind, but he also knew that pushing the issue never ended well. Planting another chaste kiss on his fiancé's cheek he snaffled a slice of toast and lay across the bed where Bilbo could reach his hair.

Breakfast finished, and the tray shoved onto the floor Nori found himself remembering the first time they had explored each other's bodies, how he had admitted shyly, with cheeks flaming, that he preferred to be a sub in the bedroom. How Bilbo had surprised him by not laughing, had asked sensitive questions and even gone out of his way to learn how to be a good Dom in the bedroom, because Nori would be the first to admit the rolls would always be thought to be reversed. He sighed softly as he recalled the deepening of Bilbo's voice when they shifted into their rolls.

His musing was interrupted Bilbo's hesitant voice. He stilled and gripped the hand that searched for his, squeezing long fingers gently.

He found himself staring at the ceiling in mild shock when Bilbo admitted that before Nori he had fantisised about the feel of leather on his skin. Nori swallowed and squeezed Bilbo's hands again. This eased his beloved because the other male went on to explain how he had experimented over the years and had found that wearing a leather collar at his throat helped to keep him calm.

Nori rolled so he was straddling Bilbo's knees and traced a shaking finger over the strip of skin which had once been paler than the rest. Bilbo's phone disturbed the moment and Nori found himself plotting as his fiancé rushed about in haste to head out for an emergency. 

Half an hour after the door had shut behind Bilbo found Nori straddling his 883Iron and speeding down the highway and into the city. He arrived home exhausted but extatic and found himself singing along to Shinedown as he cooked. Bilbo arrived right as he was finishing up and he popped the cork on a bottle of bubbly and dragged his exhausted fiancé to the table to eat. 

Knowing his love as he did Nori kept the mood light and leasurly, chatting about insubquenctial things as they ate. He was rewarded when the heavy clowd lifted from the other male's fair brow and so decided to go through with the plan he had concocted. Shooing Bilbo away to bathe he cleared up the mess he had made before dimming the lights and grabbing what he would need for a massage. 

Bilbo wandered from the bathroom, into their bedroom. Their bedroom that was candle lit and filled with the gentle strains of Enya. Nori was sitting on the bed in a pair of yoga pants and gesturing to the aromatherapy oils on the cabinet. Bilbo found himself nodding eagerly and dropped the towel he was using to dry his curls to clamber onto the towel covered bed.

His groan of relief-pain as Nori's sinfully clever fingers started working on the knots in his muscles echoed around the room and gained a soft chuckle from the redhead straddling his hips. Bilbo found himself relaxing into the bed as Nori rubbed soft circles onto his now oily back, the give of tension melting from him. 

 

Nori sat back when Bilbo was completely relaxed, and sighed. Chuckling he pulled the towels from under his now naked fiancé, chucking them in the direction of the laundry basket and manouvering Bilbo so he could run a comb through the wild amber curls. His actions got him a pat on the hand and he ran the fingers of his left hand down Bilbo's neck, while holding a smartly wrapped present out with his right.

Bilbo had realised Nori was up to something as neither of them were particularly romantic types and so when he was presented with a gift confusion warred with the need to check his calendar. Instead he allowed Nori to keep tracing patterns on his skin and opened the gift with steady hands. 

As the papper fell away Nori closed his eyes and prayed he'd judged the situation right. He wasn't left to wonder long as Bilbo was smothering his face in kisses and had him wrapped in a massive hug. Nori sagged into the embrace and returned the soft kisses with, small pecks of his own.

The moon that shone through the large French doors that night showed a yoga pants clad red-head held protectively in the arms of his curly haired fiancé. Around the fiancé's throat was a strip of dark blue leather, sea green eyes gazed lovingly down at the man cuddled against him even as fingers reverently stroked the collar at his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all S&M play has to end in sex. I am guilty of this myself when I write and wanted to post something like this to prove I can.


End file.
